


me cuentan sus secretos (me contarás también los tuyos)

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: En Afganistán, los suministros le avisan cuando se están agotando, y los coches siempre, siempre le dicen cuando les han tocado extraños, y John empieza a ser conocido por tener un don (paranoia, lo llaman sus hombres, pero nunca se le ha colado un solo coche bomba) por mantener a sus hombres a salvo.Traducción.





	me cuentan sus secretos (me contarás también los tuyos)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [they tell me their secrets (will you tell me yours too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147628) by [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii). 



> Corto, pero muy bien escrito y con una idea que me pareció francamente genial. Últimamente he retomado la lectura del fandom de Sherlock, y dado que estoy traduciendo cosas, pues coño, allá que voy a traducir alguna historia. Me gustan especialmente estas, que se separan algo del canon, y hay magia o habilidades especiales, o secretos.  
> Hay tantas posibilidades...
> 
> ¡Disfrutad!

John no cree que sea extraño cuando, siendo niño, su osito de peluche le hablara. Más bien, se da cuenta de ello cuando Harry se lo quita, y le dice que tendrá que encontrarlo por sí solo si lo quiere de vuelta. 

Sabe exactamente donde encontrarlo, claro, metido bajo la cama de Harry al lado de un calcetín perdido. Le llama un mentiroso y le dice que los peluches no hablan cuando la dice que le ha dicho dónde estaba. Va a sus padres porque no es un mentiroso - ella lo es, pero cuando explica lo que pasa, le dicen lo mismo. 

No vuelve a hablar de ello.

\--

En Afganistán, los suministros le avisan cuando se están agotando, y los coches siempre, siempre le dicen cuando les han tocado extraños, y John empieza a ser conocido por tener un don (paranoia, lo llaman sus hombres, pero nunca se le ha colado un solo coche bomba) por mantener a sus hombres a salvo. 

Su arma de mano duerme con él bajo la almohada y le hace saber cuando necesita una buena limpieza. Hace chistes cuando ha tenido un mal día, y aunque siempre se pierde algo en la traducción, el esfuerzo es suficiente para hacerle sentir mejor. 

\--

“¡Esta vez no le dejo entrar! ¡Justo como me has dicho!” grita su portátil cuando John entra al piso con la compra, y Sherlock le mira. 

“Veo que has cambiado tu contraseña,” dice, lo cual es una novedad para John. “¿Ya no son los últimos cuatro dígitos de tu número de teléfono junto con el mote de tu antigua novia seria?”

“Puede ser,” replica John evasivamente (había sido esa la  _ última _ vez que entró, y eso fue esta mañana para mirar su correo), incluso mientras su portátil gorjea alegremente los números y letras al azar que ahora son la nueva contraseña de John. Guarda la compra y enciende la trituradora de comida porque no le gusta tener comida amontonándose en sus cuchillas, y luego reúne a un imán caído con la puerta del frigorífico. 

Cuando vuelve, Sherlock siguen intentando entrar en su portátil, una expresión de fiera concentración en su cara.

“¿Sabes que tienes tu propio portátil y que no necesitas usar la mía para mirar tu email, verdad?” inquiere John, porque en estos casos es mejor asegurarse. Quien sabe -- Sherlock puede haberla roto o se le puede haber caído en el baño, o algo. 

“No he recibido nada importante,” replica desdeñosamente Sherlock. Sus elegantes dedos vuelan rápidamente sobre el teclado, probando distintas contraseñas conforme cada cual que usa es rechazada. “Dame otros diez minutos, y luego puedes recuperarlo.” 

Veinte minutos después, después de que John haya disfrutado de una buena ducha, Sherlock sigue intentando adivinar su contraseña. Cuando John señala que quiere usar internet y que Sherlock puede intentar entrar en su portátil en otra ocasión, Sherlock lo empuja por encima de la mesa con asco. 

Tanto la mesa como el portátil hacen sonidos de irritación y protesta. John inclina a su portátil de lado y frota su palma contra la parte de abajo, calmándolo. “No hagas eso,” le reprende. “Es malo para la parte de abajo.”

“Adelante, entonces,” le reta Sherlock. “Inicia sesión.” 

Escribe su contraseña y es rechazada; su portátil suelta una risita y dice, “¡Lo siento! ¡Ya está como antes! ¡Prueba de nuevo, por favor!”

Lo hace, y el tono de bienvenida suena a través de los altavoces y su fondo de pantalla reemplaza a la pantalla de inicio de sesión. Sherlock le lanza dagas por los ojos. “Esa contraseña fue la 22ava que usé.”

“Igual cometiste un error cuando la estabas escribiendo,” sugiere John. 

“Yo nunca cometo errores.”

\--

Pero cuando John está en una escena del crimen con Sherlock, sus habilidades son mínimamente útiles. A los objetos desconocidos no siempre les gusta hablar con gente que no conocen, e incluso cuando lo hacen, lo que tienen que decir raramente es útil y casi nunca es algo que Sherlock no haya deducido ya. 

Excepto, claro, cuando la prueba en cuestión es un reloj de bolsillo que pertenece al marido de la muerta, cambiado por el brazalete de ella como un símbolo para mantenerles unidos mientras él estaba en otro país por los estudios.

Los objetos que han pertenecido durante mucho tiempo a sus dueños siempre son los más inteligentes y despiertos, John se ha dado cuenta de ello. Es como si una parte de sus dueños se hubiera quedado impregnado en ellos, dándoles algo parecido a un alma. Su revólver de servicio no va a disparar para nadie aparte de él. El violín de Sherlock canturreará notas que resuenan con su estado de ánimo, y le cantará ánimos a Sherlock cuando piensa. 

“Estoy aquí para ayudar. ¿Qué puedes decirme de lo que ha pasado?” pregunta John entre dientes, cogiendo el reloj en su palma. Le dice bastante, recitando todo lo que escuchó antes de que ella muriese, y dándole la hora exacta de su muerte. Su dueña le amaba, así que él también la amó, y quería ayudar.

“¿Qué nos dice?” Sherlock le quita el reloj de bolsillo a John de la mano. “Esto no era suyo. Sin rasgos identificativos, pero es viejo, al menos 5 años, pertenece a un hombre. Su novio. ¿Dónde está él?”

“Estudiando en otro país. América,” dice John sin pensar. 

Sherlock parece momentáneamente sorprendido antes de decirlo por su cuenta, por el contenido del bolso y el nivel de desgaste de su ropa. 

“Eso ha sido bastante difícil,” dice Sherlock después, cuando están camino a casa. “¿Cómo has sabido que era América?”

John se encoge de hombros. “Cuestión de suerte.”

\--

A una televisión no le importa apagarse sin presionar el botón del mando correspondiente, y a un ordenador no le importa abrir un programa específico sin haber pinchado en él. Pero mientras que una alarma se cambiará por sí sola felizmente, o se apagará sola una vez le ha despertado, se negará a dejar pasar la hora designada  _ sin _ sonar. 

Es una cosa pedirle a un objeto que haga algo que no le has dicho que haga. Es un reto  _ completamente diferente _ hacer que haga algo que  _ supuestamente _ no debe hacer. 

John prefiere pedirlo amablemente, pero  _ puede _ forzar su voluntad en un objeto si lo quiere con suficiente fuerza. Normalmente le provoca un dolor de cabeza terrible, pero pocas cosas pueden rechazarlo directamente, especialmente si no son lo suficientemente queridas como para sentir lealtad por sus dueños. 

Así que cuando obliga a una docena de rifles de francotirador a encasquillarse, cada disparo se siente como si fuera directamente a su cráneo y le dejase daño permanente, pero le da el tiempo necesario para quitarle la pistola a Sherlock y dispara a Moriarty en el pecho.  

\--

Se despierta sintiendo que su cabeza va a estallar. Para ser sinceros, no le importaría si lo hiciera, siempre y cuando consiguiera que parase el dolor. Mantiene los ojos cerrados, y expande su mente, tocando lo que le rodea. Le duele demasiado abrir los ojos y mirar alrededor. El sofá está encantado de sostenerle, y le expresa amablemente que está intentando ser lo más mullido y estable posible. Está en el 22IB, entonces. Se relaja ligeramente. 

“La policía no encontró el cuerpo,” dice Sherlock. 

John intenta decir algo, quizás  _ ¿Qué cuerpo?  _ o  _ ¿Quieres decir que Moriarty sigue vivo?,  _ pero lo que sale de su boca es un gemido de dolor. No puede pensar, y quiere llorar por el dolor, excepto que John sabe que moverse lo empeorará. 

Una mano toca su cara, uñas rascando ligeramente algo seco en el lateral, cerca de la línea de su mandíbula. Se le quita como en escamas. “Estabas sangrando de los oídos, pero ya ha parado. Y vuelves a estar consciente. ¿Qué recuerdas?” 

“Duele,” gimotea patéticamente. El dolor está apartando cualquier otro pensamiento. Es en lo único en lo que se puede concentrar. “No puedo.”

Hay un momento de pausa, luego Sherlock se está inclinando sobre él, oliendo a cloro y pólvora, dedos sobre el pulso de su cuello. “Tengo un sedante,” murmura suavemente. “¿Es seguro administrártelo?”

“Por favor,” ruega. 

Registra un pinchazo lejano en el interior de su codo, y luego nada. 

\--

Cuando se despierta de nuevo, su agonía ha degradado de “Me quiero morir” a “Tengo la peor resaca de mi vida”, y se siente ligeramente humano de nuevo. Sigue en el sofá, y el móvil de Sherlock está a su lado, al igual que su abrigo, lo que quiere decir que Sherlock probablemente está bien. 

“¿Qué hora es?” pregunta, abriendo los ojos. “¿Hay analgésicos?”

“Casi las 3 de la mañana. Tengo pastillas y morfina.”

“Pastillas,” grazna John, y deja que Sherlock le incorpore. Hay una botella de aspirinas en la mesa de café, y Sherlock se la pasa. Lo mueve hasta que caen dos sobre su palma, luego lo piensa y añade otras dos. Las traga sin agua. “¿Solo he estado inconsciente durante unas horas? No está tan mal.”

“Las 3 de la mañana del día siguiente,” corrige Sherlock. “Has estado inconsciente más de veinticuatro horas.” 

“¿Y Moriarty?”

“No encontraron el cuerpo.”

“Así que al menos no habrá cargos por asesinato,” señala John, y cede ante las ganas de apoyar su cabeza contra el brazo de Sherlock. Sherlock se queda tieso, pero no le aparta. “Mi cabeza me está matando.” Cierra sus ojos contra la luz. 

“¿Necesitas algo de comer o beber?”

“Ahora mismo no. Igual alguna tostada en unos minutos.”

“¿Qué recuerdas de anoche?”

Recuerda ser capturado por Moriarty y ser envuelto en Semtex. Recuerda la cara de Sherlock, sorprendido y traicionado y luego sorprendido de nuevo. Recuerda detener a todos los rifles del edificio y luego disparar a Moriarty. Después de eso, todo es confuso. 

“Moriarty me cogió en mi camino al piso de Sarah. Te encontraste con nosotros en la piscina y él amenazó con matarnos. Corrimos…¿Me desmayé en el taxi?”

“Si. Tuve que traerte yo al piso.”

“Gracias,” dice John, pero los pelos de su nuca se levantan. Sherlock le está mirando, entonces. John se adormece mientras espera a que Sherlock diga lo que ha descubierto.

\--

“Oh, gracias a Dios,” respira fervientemente John cuando se despierta de nuevo y ya no hay dolor. Está tumbado parcialmente encima del regazo de Sherlock, al cabeza apoyada sobre el abrigo del hombre. Algo - un libro, se da cuenta John cuando estira un trozo de su mente - está abierto sobre su esternón.

Sherlock cierra el libro y posa dos largos y fríos dedos sobre la mandíbula de John, inclinando su cabeza hasta que está mirando a Sherlock. Los ojos de Sherlock son de un gris pálido y penetrante. “Ya no tienes dolor. Bien. Has estado dormido casi cuarenta minutos.”

John se sienta y se estira. Se siente mucho mejor ahora, aunque aún desgastado. Hay sangre seca en sus oídos, y un moratón en su pierna que no recuerda haberse hecho. Busca tentativamente, escuchando a los objetos del piso, y duele un poco, pero es un dolor algo conocido, el dolor de estirar unos músculos excesivamente usados. 

Sherlock le sigue mirando. Si fuera otra persona, John lo relacionaría con la preocupación, pero ya sabe que no. “¿Qué pasa?”

“Cuando cosgiste la pistola, todas las miras láseres se apagaron. Todas, al mismo tiempo.”

Es completamente posible. John no había esperado nada cuando lo hizo -- simplemente entró en pánico, e intentó detener todo a lo que podía llegar. 

“Los hombres de Mycroft encontraron los explosivos, pero no encontraron ninguna bala.”

“Eso es bueno, ¿no?”

“No se disparó ninguno de los rifles. Tampoco se disparó mi pistola, y deja que te lo asegure, apreté el gatillo. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?”

“¿Qué quieres decir?” pregunta John automáticamente, su respuesta por defecto cuando le preguntan por ello. Pero esta vez es Sherlock, quien no deja ir a las preguntas, quien ve más de lo que ve el resto. 

Sherlock, quien está mirando a John con una intensidad concentrada reservada solo para los casos más interesantes. “Algo impidió que las armas disparasen. Saltaste hacia mi antes de que apretase el gatillo, al mismo tiempo que las miras láseres se apagaron. Simplemente tus reflejos no son tan buenos, a no ser que supieras lo que iba a pasar de antemano. A no ser que estuvieses trabajando para Moriarty -- cosa que dudo, considerando que le disparaste en el pecho. Fuiste capaz de prevenir que las pistolas disparasen. ¿Como, John? ¿Qué hiciste?”

John nunca se lo dijo a nadie antes, pero sabe que si se lo dice a Sherlock, Sherlock le creerá. De hecho, está bastante seguro de que incluso si no se lo contase a Sherlock. el detective lo averiguaría de todos modos, y luego se vengaría por el silencio de John sobre el asunto. Probablemente en forma de animales muertos en sus sábanas. “Les dije que parasen,” dice finalmente. “Con mi mente.” 

“¿Y funcionó?”

“Me dio una condenada migraña por ello, pero seguimos vivos, ¿no?”

Sherlock le examina, y luego saca una amplia sonrisa. “Increíble. ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Solo funciona en armas de fuego? ¿Qué más puedes hacer? Cuéntamelo todo. Quiero saberlo.”

Así que se lo dice, porque siempre había querido contárselo a alguien, y cuando acaba, Sherlock está saltando en su asiento como un niño al que le han dicho que la Navidad ha llegado antes este año. 

“Tú, mi querido John, eres increíble,” declara Sherlock de nuevo, y da una palmada en su excitación. “¿Puedo llevar a cabo algunos experimentos contigo? Te prometo que no dolerá.” 

John, porque igual está un poco loco, accede. 

\--

Los experimentos no duelen, y  _ son _ interesantes, porque Sherlock se aplica a encontrar los límites de la habilidad de John con un disfrute transparente que excita incluso a John. 

Nada cambia entre ellos, excepto que ahora cuando Sherlock le dice a John que mande un mensaje por él, puede hacerlo sin tocar el móvil de Sherlock. Cuando van a una escena del crimen, John le susurra a Sherlock todas las cosas que averigua y que no pueden ser, aún, deducidas. 

Y en casa, cuando Sherlock toca el violín, este canta para  _ John _ . 

 


End file.
